With the advent of the extensive use of computers, particularly personal computers, the protection, storage, and retrieval of diskettes has become a major problem.
Heretofore diskettes were stored in makeshift boxes or cartons, which rendered the diskettes subject to ready damage. In addition, the retrieval of the diskettes became a problem in that many diskettes had to be "thumbed through" in order to retrieve the particularly desired diskette.
Now there is provided by the present invention a diskette holder and storage tray which protects the diskette and yet provides for ready identification and retrieval of a particular diskette.